A New Found Family
by xXfirexsoulXx
Summary: A girl with a loving family much larger than that of the Weasleys is struck with the truth that not even she expected now she will have to face the out come Charlieoc fic


**A new family found**

I own nothing but the new people

This is the story of Ice and her large magical family. You see Ice is the only sister to ten older brothers ,Cutter,Rip,Cage ,Boom , Seeker , Rock,Axel,Ram,Bear and Tackle their are listed from oldest to youngest and at the bottom was Ice the youngest and the only girl. She was the apple of their eyes and the one they would protect with their lives and would protect her from boys. In general she would not have a social life, when all seemed well she was fresh from Condoras and living home for a while. The house they lived in was there was a bed for each one of them had their own room her father was a bar keep and owned the local Dragon Inn where her mother was the manager and Ice worked in the bar as a dancer where she was very popular and so were her friends. She and all her friends worked as dancers there and made a lot of money with their tips, then they all were invited to be in a competition where Ice won and took home 900,000,000 gallons as top prize which she stored in Gringots for safe keeping. Right when she thought her life was perfect it went wrong Voldemort attacked while she was out on a meeting, he attacked her home,she knew something was wrong when she walked up to the gate all her brothers were okay but they all had been crying and where was her parents. Just as she walked up to them to question them Bear jumped up and threw a piece of paper at her and yelled.

" what the hell are you doing here you don't belong here you should read that seeing that you caused them to die"

With that Ice fell to the ground reading the note

_Dear, Rolly's_

_It was precisely nineteen years ago you took in a two year girl this it why you must die for you helped the one who really caused me to live a half life. You took in a Potter and one week before this incident occurs, a spell your false daughter cast to bring back her real parents will of happened and I know it will work. So for you have trice defied me today you will die of the account of your hospitality. And if by any chance the reader of this note happens to be the Potter child be warned you will be next no matter what happens._

_VOLDEMORT_

_As _Ice read this the tears formed and consumed her it was her fault that they were dead, if they hadn't took her in they would be alive right now her brothers had right to hate her she killed their parents and wait she was adopted. O my god this must be hell I feel so alone what did this guy mean she was a Potter no she was a Rolly she was raised a Rolly she was Ice Lynn Rolly for nineteen years. What was she going to do where was she going to go.

Just then it started to snow it was freezing but Ice refused to move,She did not even notice that Albus Dumbledoor,Lily and James Potter was there with Harry and his friends, the entire order and the whole Weasly family watched as this poor girl suffered the burden. Just then Charlie apperated in to stand by his family to ask what happened, but he was answered by about nine Guys marching off towards this girl with what looked like to be all her stuff and dropped it in front of her the tallest came up to her and said.

" if you so much as set foot near here again we will use every unforgivable curse in existence on you the same goes for all your friends from this day on your no longer a Rolly so get out of here now"

With that said he burned her adoption papers, all she could do is run so she got up looked in her brothers faces and said,

"I am so sorry but to me your still my brothers. If the time comes when the bastard that did this to mom and dad comes for you I will Know, and come to kill him myself you all are still my family keep my stuff burn it I don't care I am going. I don't know where but I am leaving good bye I love you guy's." with that she ran out of sight.

Then as Ice ran out of view The oldest brother came running from the house with a old letter in hand addressed to all the kids, Cutter looked around for Ice but couldn't see her so he asked.

" Hey where is Ice the letter is addressed to her to its from mom and dad. Saying they knew this would happen but they took Ice in any way and that she would always be One of us I think she really needs to hear this. So where is she and why is her stuff on the ground, GUYS answer me NOW!"

The younger brothers read the note and went hysterical then they told cutter what they did to her he did not take it well at all

" what the hell were you thinking when you did this, she did not do this that bastard did she has no where else to go this is her family too and she is grieving for mom and dad too, also she just found out she was adopted and that she was the reason for what happened to our parents,shes probably trying to kill herself right now because of you guys and shes all alone with no one to comfort her, at least we have each other she has no one. And what ever happened to the oath we all took when we were little to take care of her dad made us take that oath and now that bastard has a chance to get her"

The brothers stared at the letter then realized he was right they had to find her right now she was not safe until she was with them again and this time they would never let her go. All their thought were interrupted by a scream that was familiar it was Ice It was blood chilling so the brothers ran to where they heard it. Then the saw her on the ground with blood all over her and Voldemort standing over her with his wand out pointed at her. Then he turned to them and was about to mummer a killing curse to them when Ice jumped on him and was tearing at him yelling he would never get any one else in her family again as long as she lived. Then it happed she was hit by the curse and was flung into a wall. Then the order came and were battling all of the death eaters, but the brothers ran to Ice who now was trembling and losing a lot of blood.

Cutter held her hand but it was getting cold he looked in her eyes to see that she was looking at him and he heard her whisper.

"You guys okay, I hope he didn't get you guys I tried to protect you"

Cutter replied " Why did you do that we were supposed to protect you"

She said, " You guys always help me and you guys were supposed to be mad at me"

They all looked ashamed but they were glade that the bastard was defeated now they could get Ice to a hospital, Then all of a sudden she passed out and started to go into convolutions and shock they rushed her to St. Mungo's.

When Ice finally woke up she was laying on a bed and she was in a hospital room with curtains drawn. Sitting right next to her was a young man with red hair that was long and tied up into a pony tail he was around her age and very hot she just stared at him then closed her eyes but she didn't sleep. She heard her brothers come in hard not to, they were talking to the doctor who said that I was in rough shape far from out of the woods and I might never walk again or talk again they were thinking of sending me into comatose ward. Then he left I slowly opened my eyes ands slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position which scared the hell out of my brothers. To my surprise the red head did not leave he just stared at me in a way that made me kinda blush, but it was lost in the sea of looks,hugs, kisses and questions I received. Cutter was first.

" I cant help but wonderer if you heard what that doctor said he told us for weeks you would wake up a vegetable if you woke up at all"

I replied but I couldn't speak not sound came out I tried but my throat was sore and hurt a lot, I tried to the point I had a coughing fit after that the nurse made all my brothers leave but the red head stayed he looked me up and down with loving brown eyes then he started to speak

" Hey I'm Charlie, my little brother Ron is your real brother Harry's best friend. Every ones worried about you though they are to scared to come in and see you, They are worried about the shock of you seeing your blood parents even they are scared.

She looked at him in surprise then she made a motion for him to get her a pencil and paper he did and she wrote:

_Hey my name is Ice, and they can come in and see me I don't bite I just cant talk and it is nice to meet you Charlie. why are you here they made my brothers leave but she didn't force you to not to rude or anything._

He replied,"Ive volunteered to be posted as a guard in case Voldemort or death eaters come here for you. Your still in danger and everyone in the order is well amazed that you defeated Voldemort when you were three and they all thought that Harry did it so right now Lily and James are in the hall talking to Remus and Tonks, Harry's in the Burrow with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Bill and flure are somewhere around the ground floor and Professer Dumbledoor is paroling with sirus and mad eye, there" he was trying to catch his breath, then she started to write on the paper.

_Sorry to interrupt but who the hell are all these people you just named off I only caught Ron and Harry who are the rest, are they all my family or are they yours I am so confused and now I an starting to feel weird like sick and I'm getting a lot if pain in my side so please help and why hasn't my voice came back o god help._

With that Charlie burst into the hall way to find Lily and James there so Charlie said,

"She's in pain and she feels sick and in pain some one get a doctor she is awake but she cant talk get some one now". What was he feeling for her was it love no it couldn't be. With that he went back to the room to she she was arching her back in pain and sweeting fiercely and made whimpering sounds. So he went up to her and found a basin and filled it with cold water and conjured a face cloth and was trying to cool her down. Then the doctor came in and did some spells and left. She looked so helpless and all he could do is watch her pain he felt so close with her like a click, so I enchanted the bed to get bigger then i conjured my PJ's and got into bed with her instantly she clung to me for dear life, then she calmed down and cuddled up to me burring her head in my chest, I instantly found myself holding her close and breathing in her sweet smell, then I knew that I loved this girl.

Then next morning when I opened my eyes all I saw was Charlie next to me he felt so warm and I felt safe in his arms. I guess he felt me wake up the next thing I know it he was looking at me with a look of pure love in his eyes, he tilted his head down and kissed me on the head all I could do was smile. Then he got up fixed the bed and changed, he looked troubled then he was about to leave. I couldn't let him leave not yet so I yelled and words actually came out I was shocked and so was he, looked at me in horror

"CHARLIE DONT GO YET YOU JUST CANT LEAVE YET I THINK I LOVE YOU" I was gasping I could not believe I just said that I hardly knew him but I felt a click, then he started to speak

" I think I should leave for a while its for the best" then he noticed the tears rolling from her eyes and it hurt him so bad to see her like this it was true he did love her but he had to figure out what he felt for her. He knew he left her in a fit state and that hurt him but he left.

Ice was crushed she felt empty again. Over the the course of the next week Ice refused to eat anything then the worst happed Voldemort abducted her and took her to his castle where he began the toucher of every painful kind to brake her down. As Ice was being whipped with the razor whip for the location of the order she thought of nothing but of how much she wanted to be in Charlie's arm's again, she was now losing a lot of blood.

When Charlie found out about what happened to Ice he was so scared for her he felt responsible but he found out she felt the same about him maybe we were meant to be together. First he had to find her and he wouldn't have to wait long for the order had already found her with that her headed for the location. When he arrived he was horrified to find her the way he did she was in complete pain they had used muggle ways of torture which were the worst of all. He went to her side tried to stop the bleeding when he saw her eyes open and looked into his with tears in her eyes and she spoke to me.

"I thought you were mad at me for what i said but i meant what i said all i can think about is you and how glade i was that you left the room before they got there, i do love you i feel a click Charlie"

With that Charlie knew he loved her with all his heart and it seemed that she felt it too. But the look of pain in her eyes hurt him, so he apperated to ST. Mungo's there he waited in the hall for hours while the doctors worked on her. Then finally one of the doctors came out and gave Charlie news on how Ice was. The doctor told him that she would be able to leave in a few hours but Charlie had to fill out some forms like where she would be staying etc. After that was over he went in to find Ice sitting on the edge of the bed she looked stiff. Then he saw she noticed him coming in and she slowly got off of the bed and walked to him and feel into his arms.

Charlie looked down at her and he felt as though he had to protect her from the world. She looked up at him and kissed him with all the love in her soul. After he looked down at her and said.

"Don't ever scare me like that again you had me worried love"he smiled as he said these words.

She looked up at him a gasped did he really feel the same way as her. She really didn't know how these kind of things worked because her brothers would run any guy off with in a hundred feet of her but Charlie wasn't running. How would her brothers react when they find out god why am i the only sister in the family this really bites ass. It's all better when he looks into my eyes though it's like he understands me more than i do and i love him for that i wish he would ask me out already dam it.

As if he read her mind he took her in his arms pulled her close and kissed her deeply then he worked his way to her neck nibbling on it like she was a candy stick. Then he pulled away and looked into her eyes ans started to speak.

"Today your leaving St. Mungo's and they asked me where you were going to stay do you have anywhere to stay Icie" she replied

"No not really but i can arrange to rent a room for a while for when i stay here to help the order and i have a job at Hogwarts this year. As the defense against the dark arts teacher so then i can stay there. Thats not for five months when i can officially start so i will rent now i have a headache for thinking about this to much." then Charlie replied

" Then it's decided then you will stay with me in my flat, it's close to Hogwarts you wont have to pay i own it and you will be safer with me, i have an extra master bedroom with all the amentaties so the i don't see any problems do you." she replied

"Yeah, do you by any chance have ten extra rooms because when my brothers find out then they will not let me out of there site, they are rather protective of me when it comes to men, and also i couldn't impose on you like that." he replied

"One i am glade your brothers kept other guys a way from you because now your mine, and two if they have a problem with me i will make it clear that i will not back down to them because i love and will love you no matter what they say i love you, and you are welcome to stay with me you are no imposition to me love understand"she replied

"I understand and thank you i love you to,but my brothers will take it hard and that was the first time you said you loved me."he just looked at her and was surprised to hear what he heard that was the first time he said it so he said it.

"Why don't we go out for dinner at the Red Dragon tonight at eight right now why don't we go to your old house and get your things together." She agreed and they left to go to the Dragon Inn.

When they got there Ice opened the gate and walked up to the door and pushed it open. As she walked in Charlie was right by her side for the support he noticed how she tensed up and she continued to walk up to her room and got her things together and walked out of the house and locked it up. Then Charlie apperated them back to his flat.

As Ice walked in she was in awe of how big and clean the place was. Then she felt his hand go around her arm and pull her toward her room, the rest of the afternoon they spent getting to know each other and laughing and having a good time then he told her to wear what he had picked up for her to wear for the dinner that night it was formal. After he said that he left her to get ready, after a half hour she steeped out of her room and down the steeps into the living where Charlie was waiting for her.

Charlie heard Ice coming around the corner ad he was shocked by the way she looked her hair was put up in a messy bun with her dark brown hair that turned the color of honey that matched her eyes ringlets hanging around her face, and the dress was tight around her upper curves then spread down but it still showed the the outline of her lower curves with a matching light blue robes she was gorgeous. So he steeped up with his mouth opened.

Ice got dressed as fast as she could she felt a little over whelmed by this but Charlie wanted it that way so she would give it a try. When she steeped in front of Charlie all of her worries went away with the look he gave her then they left for the resterant. They spent the whole time laughing and having a good time, when they got home she was tired she could barely take off her clothes off to change but when she did she hit the pillow.

Sometime in the middle of the night Ice had a bad dream and was woken up by a sound of something hitting the floor, she instantly ran to Charlie's she woke him up and told him about the dream and what she heard so he searched the house and found nothing. When he went back to his room to find Ice standing and pacing the room he noticed she looked tired and worried he told her that he found nothing, after she heard him she started walking out of the room but he stopped her and told her that she could stay in his bed that night. To him she looked relived with that he got under the covers and she followed suit the moment she was under the cover she went right into Charlie's chest and feel asleep, he looked down at her and kissed her head and he feel asleep.

That night Ice could barely sleep she was worried about Chalie so she opened her eyes just to make sure he was there and nothing happened to him, and he was there looking peaceful and happy he had his arms around her as if he would never let her go. She lightly kissed his armes and worked her way up to his mouth that woke him up but he didn't stop her he joined in, their tounges wrapping around each other and exploring every part of eachother's mouthe's her armes went around his neck and his armes went around her waist and lifted her closer to him. Some how she worked her shrit off and so did he and now that left him facing two huge breasts in his face about to let him do what he wanted to them. He slowly took the first one gentaly in his mouth and sucked and licked it until he heard her moan then he went to work on the other one she was in pure extacy. Then he kissed his was down to the top of the outline of her panties where he took them off. He couldn't belive he was going this far and she was letting his so he quikly worked and contraception charm.

When CharIie saw her naked body his was in hevan so he kissed his way to her thighs and spred them apart to revail his prize, he slowly sent his tongue between into her clit and stared to suck on her and lick her in the right ways going slower and faster he heard her moaning and her body was quivering then CharIie could feel hot pussy coming into his mouth it drove him crazy he was hard as a rock. Then he pulled his head up to see Ice still moaning then she noticed him and moved from under him and pulled off his boxers to revial his huge seven inch coak standing at full attenion at her.

This was her first time so she put his coak into her mouth and sucked on it for a while then she layed on her back and guided him into her. He knew this was her first time so he slowly entered he trusting slow and steady at the start but he began to pick up the pace after a while then she stared to moan and he did too when he was to tired to be on top she finished for him buy getting on top of him and riding him this pleased him then he burst his load into her. At the end she got off him gasping then fell into his armes he embraced her as she passed out onto him. When she woke up she saw Charlie was not there she looked around the room and could not see him so she found her shrit and pj bottoms and walked into the kitcen to find him cooking breckfast when he saw her he went up to her and kissed her long and hard. Then he told her.

"About time you woke up today we'er going to my parents house to meet up with the others they're worried about you so when we're finished we'll get dressed and apperate over love."she replied

"Sounds good to me why didn't you wake me earlier hon i still need to take a shower." he replied

"I know so do i shame to waste water why don't we take one together."he answer to that was

" Really and you just happened to forget this morning to take one or were you just hoping for a quickie in the shower weren't you you little sneak." his answer was

"How did you guess it would be just a shame if i let any time with you go by and i would just kick myself later for it."she replied

"Now i wouldn't want to to do that so let's get to it we don't want to be late for the meeting at your parents house now would we."

After there shower they got dressed and Ice was getting nervous about meeting her parents and Harry and not actually being injured or un- conscientiousness at the time. Now she was actually meeting them what would she say or do she didn't know them and they have already gotten to know each other. Not to mention meeting Charlie's parents and family she might be looking to much into this but she was a wreck. As if Charlie could tell how she felt he tried to tell her not to worry that his family was very accepting and he would be with her the whole time. So with their little talk the apperated to the front door

Ice just stared at it for a while, then Charlie opened the door and then they walked in she saw all her brothers there then she saw them her real parents

standing in the back of the room looking somewhat nervous.

Ice looked at Charlie and walked over to them and stood in there. They just looked at her so she guessed she had to make the first move so she did.

"hi I'm Ice, you must be my real parents"

The potters just looked at her which kinda made her feel a little uncomfortable, but then her father spoke up.

"yeah we are sorry if this is a little weird we just don't know haw to act around you and Harry yet."at that comment ice replied

"Just act normal i don't bite i cant say the same for Harry but my guess is etheir does he so where do we start from. Ummmmm want to tell me about yourself and your familys and friends ooooooooo and hogwarts when you went or how about what kind of books are in your library do you even have a library

A/N 10 review and i will update and any sugestions are greatly acepted excuse the spelling and gramer mistakes im working on that.


End file.
